Middle Age (Era, AoC Universe)
Middle Age 'is the third epoch of the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, taking place after Antiquity and Mythos but before Latter Days. In terms of the storyline this aeon is considered a turning point, because it signifies the rise of mortals and the declining significance of immortal beings. Chain of events '-2,900 *War of the Shifting Sands: Anx'xi wrathguards, loyal to Sathanas, lay siege to the Midnight Glade. General Shadowsong leads the night elves against them. *Wall of Aris built to keep the anx'xi out. '-2,800' *Arverni Civil War after Zanzil's Wager (Loa Heresy). **Raid on Storm Island against Zanzil's stronghold. '-2,502' *Dwarves discover Kha'Zad. **Kingdom of Ironforge established. '-2,016' *'Solar City: '''General Overseer Aktem, patriarch of the Sunwalkers,' dies, and is replaced by the young progressive scholar '''Helios. He is initially popular among the reform-minded Sunwalker priestly sects, but starts to provoke concern with his "throw away the old" attitude to religion. '-1,600' *Siege of Mobius. **Fall of Mobius. **Flight of the Ceruleans to Middle-Earth. **Death of Vel'naar, ascension of Exarch Versa as leader of the Aeldari. '-1,559' *Mobius lands next to the domain of Eastern Kingdoms. '-1,349' *The Six Kingdoms - Avantia, Laudrin, Midrule, Grevalon, Sherwood and Forgil - officially secede from Anthromor and announce their independent, marking the end of the 3,351-year-old empire. '-1,345' *As a consequence of the Secession, the military-minded denizens of Anthromor build the kingdom of Phoenixgarde on the ruins of the old empire, eagerly awaiting the day their nation will be great again. '-1,326' *Mageguard Statutory Corporation founded, in order to supply security services to the Magelords (Grevalon's ruling class). '-1,300 until -1,279' *Druidic-minded high elves from Quel'thalas, concerned with their society's lust for arcane power, start moving into the forests of Sherwood Island. They are the A'manu tribe, and become wood elves. '-1,200' *The Aurili enter Middle-Earth via Ikljord, and build a large empire on the backs of its native races on the icy continent. This follows over 17,000 years of interregnum after the disntegration of Azjol-Arach. '-1,156' *Protectorate of Commoncrown founded by anti-magic citizens of Grevalon. The secession is branded illegal by the High Council of Magelords, but the secessionists ignore their threats of military action. '-1,155' *''Civil war in Grevalon (-1,155 to -1,150): a group of anti-magic politicians and social workers from the Protector's Covenant secede from the magocratic nation and form the Protectorate. In the next two years, they will battle the ruling class - the Magelords - in a battle over secession rights and freedom of identity. *By -1,150, the federation is once again united, and the magelords are dissolved in favour of a new form of government known as the Aeht Dom, which is more meritocratic. Though the Protectorate lost the war, their actions led to major reform in the city-state. '-1,147''' *Council of Seven established. '-1,145' *Grevalon goes from being a magocracy to a magoprincipality as the monarchy is established. However, it is merely constitutional and intended to be used as a PR front. '-1,144' *Council of Commons established, and the first 77 non-magic representatives take their seats in Celestial Hall. *Council of Arcanists restructured so it also has 77 members (down from 154). '-1,000' *Orcs settle on Prarvis and establish it as a shamanistic stronghold. A tether between it and Primus is made. *At the same time, this new race begins to besiege ogre settlements belonging to the Grumian Empire. '-856' *'The Great Awakening' **Dark dwarves (druregar) emerge from the cold depths of the underdark and embrace the surface of Middle-Earth, settling near the other dwarves on the crest of Ironforge, northern Kha'Zad. Some dwarves don't trust them, but their concerns are not taken seriously. '-770' *The last true dwarven king of Kha'Zad - Mirnum Highfury - dies at the age of 225, but leaves no successor. The three most powerful clans (Ironwill, Brightmane and Strongbow) in Kha'Zad begin a series of repeated wars for control of Ironforge. *Around the same time, the dwarves of the Underdark intercept the civil war and start claiming parts of Kha'Zad for themselves. *'Dwarven Civil Wars (-770 until -742)' **First War of the Hammers (-770 until -764) **Second War of the Hammers (-764) **Third War of the Hammers (-754 until -742) '-637' *'The Moonfade Heresy' **The Sisterhood of the Moon was thrown into chaos after the exposure and proliferation of heretical religious concepts authored by the theologian and rogue priestess, Nathressa Darkflame. The resulting scandal prompts Lylandris Skyweaver to resign as High Priestess of the Moon in late -637, naming Raeli Stardrift as her interim successor. ***'The Midnight Purges' ****High Priestess Stardrift defrocks the heretical priestesses in a series of purges, as well as anyone else associated with the Moonfade controversy and did not distance themselves from Nathressa and her perceived lies. ***'The Moonfade Exile (-635)' ****Stardrift hands power back to Skyweaver, who promptly exiles the renegade night elf and her followers from Nythsandr permanently. '-550' *The Great Realignment: a major ideological realignment in Sunwalker history, where previously-conservative or progressive scholars switch sides. This change goes all the way up to the Grand Prophet, Helios, who himself is persuaded by the concept of racial pre-eminence. '-476' *Helios builds the Shrine of Dominion, which he ostensibly presents as a religious artefact. In reality, it appears to be something more sinister. '-320' *Aeldari land on planet Prarvis. Their relations with the orcs are cordial, and the two races engage in trade. '-295 until -294' *'The Sun War (December -295 until March -294)' *Helios springs his trap: the so-called Shrine is a weapon, Heraklion, powered by Sun Crystals which he plans to use to destroy the Sun Disk, the source of power for the high elves and their cities. *Helios' efforts to destroy the Sun Disk fail after insurrectionists led by junior priestess Solaris destroy Heraklion. Infuriated by the perceived betrayal, Helios crosses over into Middle-Earth to destroy the Disk himself, but is defeated and obliterated by Solaris and her fellow Sunwalkers at the Sunwell Plateau. *Solaris takes over as new leader of the Sunwalkers following Helios' demise. '-240' *The Marching Horde discovers Prarvis. Destroying it, however, would be a mistake. Instead, Tiz'galath resolves to turn the orcs on the planet into servants of the Marching Horde. '-206' *'Prismdale Civil War: '''the reign of Titania, the Fairy Queen, is thrown into question by a group of rebellious fairies, who are being led by the potent dark mistress Morgana. Intent on actualising the perceived 'liberation' of their race, the dark fairies storm the fae kingdom, clashing with the 'royalists'. Furious at the insurrection, Titania orders her forces, led by the Goodwillow Council and Fairy Princesses of each Enclave, to put it down. The war takes a twist when Titania realises that she has been betrayed by the chair of the Council - her long-time friend, Lord Falan - who had secretly been using the Council to spy on her the entire time. '-185''' *Tiz'galath and the Blood Pact begins. The orcs drink the blood of Surtyr, the eldjotnar responsible for destroying Mobius, Jotunheim and setting Muspelheim on fire. '-160' *Baby Boom (-160 until -150): Generation Squib, the current generation of smurfs, begins. The firstborn is Hefty in June -160, followed swifty by Handy and Miner in -159. *The births continue until around -150, with Jokey being among the youngest. 147/148 *Wild Smurf is born (between November -148 and May -147). '-115' *The mortal champion is born in the heart of Infallion, the boy child of Tiberian and Vanula. '-102' *A mysterious disease starts turning the Smurfs of Tiberian's generation into cacodemons. Tiberian realises that Manius consulted with demons in order to solve the Fertility Crisis of Mythos. Furious, he banished Manius from the village permanently for his misdeeds. *After forming a resistance team, Tiberian weaves a spell to destroy Infalion and all the demons within it. *Smurfs move into the Smurf Village. '-100' *Papa Smurf (Tiberian) decides that he now needs a mage-apprentice to take up after him, as he foreshadows his demise. After a month's worth of thought, he decides to take on Brainy as an apprentice, and begins teaching him basic spells. '-98' *An incident requiring Papa Smurf to leave Smurf Village for High Faerun leaves Brainy in charge of the Smurfs until he is able to return. *While Papa Smurf is absent, a schism among the smurfs begins to develop, as the scale of Brainy's incompetence is revealed when he starts using magic to supress the other smurfs. '-90' *Papa Smurf suspends Brainy as mage-apprentice, and appoints Kazam in his stead. Unfortunately, the cycle continues. '-86' *'Bleakest Night' **The constant usage of magic tears at the mystical shield covering the Smurf Village, and, after a covert investigation, agents of the Nightstand Guard, hired by an external benefactor, infiltrate the Village and carry out what is known as the Bleakest Night.''' In a tree-burning, house-flattening assault, an entourage of mounted bandits storm the Village in search of any magi that may be practicing sorcery. **In the ensuing panic, Papa Smurf is killed by a Dark Paladin, signalling the end of an era as the last of that generation falls. **The Smurf Diaspora begins. **The mortal champion, at this point still a smurfling, is ferried out of the village by the other Smurfs to save him from the vigilantees. However, something goes wrong in the process and he is kidnapped by another faction, taken to a distant realm with no sign of him since. -'''69 *'The Second War of the Dragon (-69 until -66)' *In the forgotten continent of Maztica, a terrible force emerges from the heart of the land itself. The dreaded Qilan king, Forshad, return to the ancient kingdom, with the spirit of the malevolent dragon king Ao Qin attached to his soul. '-10' *Chieftain Kazzakh, leader of the Steelhammer Clan, is exposed as a traitor to the orcs after his apprentice Agekh reveals that he smuggled his clansmen into the forests of Prarvis to avoid the Blood Pact. *Agekh is made the new chieftain of the Steelhammer, while him and Surtyr look for Kazzakh. '-7' *Due to the disorder among the orcs created by Kazzakh's treason, the position of Warlord 'is created among the orcs. *At the age of 35, Lamont Spellthorne becomes the youngest-ever leader of the Council of Seven as he is confirmed Grand Archmage in a straight 6-0 vote. His father Alain, now 72, is present to see him accept the position. He would die 2 months later, at the end of 7 BGY. '-1 *Genesis Portal is complete. Coletta prepares to invite the orcish host onto Middle-Earth. She convenes with Vez'nan via telelink, then gives him the signal to bring the orcs into the world. 0 until 5 *Genesis Portal activated. *Orcs invade Middle-Earth, starting with the Eastern Kingdoms. *Age of Chaos starts. *First Earth War begins. 1''' *Kaarlo Atherton, Prince of Grevalon, dies while on campaign in Dinith. He is replaced by his junior sister, the 18-year-old Silana. '''5 *Silana implores The Seven to recovene at an emergency meeting, in order to discuss Grevalon's response to the orcish takeover of Phoenixgarde and other kingdoms. *This leads to a pact between Grevalon and the other kingdoms to supply magical arms to their resistance forces. The intent to raise forces to overthrow the orcish occupation. *Later, the League of Highlaw is established as an association of eastern nations. *Lamont Spellthorne, leader of the Seven, is assassinated in Magecrown. Nivus the Great is summoned by the Aeht Dom, and they implore him to lead. The 80-year-old wizard happily agrees to do so. 7 until 11 *Second Earth War begins (7 AGY) *Tiamat sets events in motion that lead to the enslavement of the red dragonflight. She is eventually expelled by the combined forces of the other dragonflights, banished to the Primus plane. *The kingdom of Azjol-Arach is reborn under a new ruler: Mactans, the Spider Queen - and she is determined to bring it back to its former glory*. She discovers a powerful new ally in Sapphira, Fairy Princess of the Blue Enclave, who secretly betrayed Morgana and allied her ice fairies with the Arachni. *'10 AGY: '''Aldred Spellthorne is assassinated in Pierpoint. '''11' *'War against the Syndicate' * Following the defeat of the orcish assault and consequent foiling of her earlier plans for regional domination, Coletta le Fey attempts to spread her corruption into the Grevalon royal family. The War against the Syndicate is their response, with both Princess Atherton and Magnus Nivus determined to put an end to her semicentury-long schemes. *The Arachni-Troll Wars continue in the year 13. Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion timeline Category:Aeon of the Champion events